disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
High School Musical (song)
"High School Musical" is one of the singles from High School Musical 3, and the final song on the soundtrack and High School Musical 3: Senior Year. The song is sung in the movie by the entire cast of High School Musical 3: Senior Year. It is the last song adapted from the series of the same name. Lyrics Troy: Here we go, Ryan: Come on Gabriella: Alright, Chad: Little louder now Gabriella: Hey! Troy: Lookin' forward from center stage to Graduation Day Time to get the future started! Gabriella (and Troy): What we leave, (what we take with us No matter what), it's somethin' we're part of We learned to fly (together Side by side I just hope the rest of my life) Would feel as good as my All: High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future, we'll hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from With friends who've been there all along Just like our high school, high school musical Ryan: Improvisation without a script, no one's written it And now we have the chance to Sharpay (and Ryan): Someday we'll be (lookin' back, memories we'll had) All the songs that (we lived through) The best of times (So why leave them behind? Why can't the rest of my life) Be like my All: High School Musical (Sharpay: yeah) Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future, we'll hold on to High School Musical (Ryan: woo) Let's celebrate where we come from (Sharpay: hey) With friends who've been there all along That's right Chad and Taylor: Now we finally realize Taylor: who we are, it just took some time Chad and Taylor: We have to live and to learn to see the truth (Learn to see the truth) Nothing's ever impossible, into the future we all free fall But forever we'll always have high school Troy: Time to party now, celebrate Sharpay: 'Cause the world's one big stage Ryan: And any part you want, it can be yours Taylor: Everybody sing, yeah! Chad: And the show's never gonna close Gabriella: It's what it got us here, we know All: High School lives on forever more High School, high school musical High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future (Gabriella: hey) we'll hold on to High School Musical (Gabriella: musical) Let's celebrate where we come from (Troy: celebrate) With friends who've been there all along Oh yeah, (Gabriella: I wish my life could feel like a) High School Musical Who says we have to let it go? It's the best part we've ever known Step into the future, we'll hold on to High School Musical Let's celebrate where we come from Girls: All together makes it better Boys: Memories that'll last forever All: I want the rest of my life to feel just like a High School Musical Category:Songs Category:High School Musical songs Category:Group songs Category:Closing songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Theme songs Category:Title songs